


Distraction

by Neonna



Series: 2017 Requests [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Secret Agents, Blood and Injury, Groping, M/M, Mild Blood, One Shot, Rutting, Slightly Injured Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonna/pseuds/Neonna
Summary: Rin has been assigned to gather a data stick containing information about an important figurehead, but first he has to provide a distraction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first in a series of requests I put out on my tumblr. I like doing requests sometimes because the ideas I get are often quite original. I put a lot of my original spin on this one for @ceruleanazure, I hope you like it! Enjoy!

Rin had a shit poker face; he lost hand after hand. How much money _was_ that? He grinned, showing off pointed teeth. The guy next to him was a pro. He sat there, watching money slide through his hands like it was nothing, and with a bored expression to boot. Even though it was mostly Rin's job to lose, it was still a punch in the gut.

It wasn't his job to lose, exactly. Rin was supposed to be diverting the attention of everyone in the room, and what better way to do that than make himself an easy target? They were all there because they were a bunch of money-grubbers anyway. He posed as a young high-roller having just come into his inheritance, entered a high-stakes poker game, and was in the process of losing just enough of it to keep everyone's interest, but not so much that he made it easy.

The guy next to him was side-eyeing him again, and Rin grinned. Damn, those blue eyes were cold. The guy couldn't be much older than Rin, and he had to wonder how he'd gotten there too. Perhaps he was blowing his allowance.

“I'm Rin,” Rin said after catching this guy staring yet again.

The guy seemed to be sizing him up, but was unfazed, blue eyes unblinking. “Haruka.”

Their break was signaled, and the players around the poker table got to their feet. They'd have an hour before the session resumed. Rin made a bee-line for the bar. He had an appearance to keep up.

Their poker game was held in a private room equipped with a bar, and enough space so the player's arm-candy could watch too. These women lounged around looking bored, and studying their manicured nails. They smiled a plastic smile when their player came up to them. Rin grabbed hold of Ai, and pulled him onto his lap. The other made a show of blushing so perfectly, and averting his gaze just long enough to appear coy. Rin felt lips brush his neck, and Ai's warm breath against his ear.

“How much did you lose?” Ai hissed as his hand came around to play with the ends of Rin's hair.

“Weren't you watching? Getting distracted?” Rin teased, glancing across the room at Sousuke. Sousuke was trying not to make it seem as though he were watching them, but his back was stiff, and Rin couldn't help it as he slid his hand over the curve of Ai's ass.

“I'm going to fucking kill you if the Agency doesn't get to it first,” Ai mummbled, but he pressed his lips to Rin's.

The next hour was spent drinking, and groping Ai who squirmed on his lap. Ai was the perfect cover. He stayed pressed close to Rin, and shied away from other men as they came near. Ai was slim, and even though he was only a few inches shorter than Rin, he somehow made himself appear a lot smaller. For all his blushing, and stammering, Ai's eyes were wide. He saw everything, absorbed everything, and analyzed it quickly, turning it into useful information whispered into Rin's ear.

It was Sousuke's job to do the heavy lifting, but he needed to be seen in the same room as the rest of them because they were his alibi. Sousuke blended into the background, and that's what they wanted. He watched the poker game from the bar, and pretended not to be interested in it. To everyone else he appeared to be an investor who was merely overseeing his property.

Sousuke was Rin's long-time friend. Even though the affection Ai showed him was part of the act, Rin could imagine the green demon of jealousy welling up inside Sousuke's gut at the sight of his lover all over Rin. Rin willed his friend to focus, even as he tilted his head back so Ai could mouth at the underside of his throat.

The bartender slid another drink across the marble to him. Ai automatically took it, teasing the empty glass from Rin's fingers, and putting it down for the bartender to grab, whisking it out of sight immediately. Rin admitted that he was good, even as Ai pushed the full glass of liquor into his hands. The bartender was good-looking without being too noticeable. Easy on the eyes without standing out, giving the people crowded around the bar their drinks with speedy efficiency, and an easy smile that permeated green eyes, but not much else. He understood that his place was to lubricate the mind, and wallets of the players, coaxing them into giving the casino more. When he did speak, he spoke softly, but mostly he bent his head to listen intently to the orders given to him, and then kept them coming. On the house, of course.

Ai whispered the whereabouts of all the players into his ear. Most had left after a drink or two to go to the bathroom, make phone calls, or conduct their own business. Haruka had vanished before Rin had even made it to the bar at the start of the break, but he reappeared just as they were called back to the table.

Rin grabbed his drink, feeling the liquid inside slosh a little over the rim of his glass. He dragged himself from the bar, and back towards the table, stepping up the three stairs to get to it. His toe snagged on the last step, and he pitched forward. Someone grabbed him, an arm sliding around his waist, and he was being helped up. Rin smiled at his rescuer, giving his thanks in a voice that was too loud, artificially raised, and belligerent.

“You're welcome,” Haruka said.

Rin thought Haruka's touch lingered a bit too long before he made his way back to his seat, but he couldn't be completely positive. He plopped down in his own chair, the alcohol in his glass spilling over the rim again, leaving a stain on the satin table. The other players and the dealer gave him disapproving looks, but no one said anything. In this world, the likes of Rin weren't uncommon, and the other players were practically licking their lips in anticipation of winning however much money Rin had stuffed in him.

Sousuke had disappeared, but no one had noticed, and that was how they wanted it. In the restroom sick was the plan.

Haruka was weird. His leg kept bumping up against Rin's from under the table a little too often for it to be just an accident. High-rollers often went after what they wanted unabashed. Rin still had a part to play, so he went with it. Rin wasn't in a position like Ai: he wasn't standing on the sidelines waiting for anyone. He was on the same level with this Haruka guy, so he decided he had nothing to lose by being just a tad bit aggressive. When Haruka's leg brushed against his, Rin reached down. He slid his hand to Haruka's knee, feeling the expensive suit beneath his fingers. Rin didn't stop there, he moved to tease his fingers along the seam of Haruka's pants, stopping somewhere on his thigh before pulling away. From the corner of his eye, Haruka's expression didn't change, just a glint of something dark pooling in his eyes, and Rin felt himself puff with pride. If Sousuke succeeded, maybe Rin could get laid in addition to finishing a job.

On the next break, Ai's brows were furrowed, producing a set of wrinkles on his forehead. Rin nearly shot him a teasing comment, but held his tongue while Ai pulled him to bend with a hand about his tie. To everyone else in the room, it would appear that Ai was whispering something dirty to him so Rin tried to contort his face into something that resembled arousal, even as his heart pounded.

“They moved the file,” Ai muttered. “It must have been done today, but we don't know how much they know.”

Rin lifted his gaze over Ai's head, glancing around the room without pulling away from his 'lover'. “I don't think we've been found out,” he said. “We'd know it, I'm sure. Where's Sousuke?”

“He's been asked to pull out before he's noticed. It's up to us.” There was concern in Ai's eyes. “What do we do?”

“Leave it to me.”

And he'd been so hoping to relax too.

They'd have to move quickly, or they'd be discovered. Rin would need to abandon the game. Bad form, but it couldn't be helped. He thanked the Gods that he hadn't been playing with millions of dollars, and apologized silently to the Agency.

People were filing out of the room. This break was longer, four hours, which most players would use to unwind, and get a little sleep. Rin took Ai under his arm, and headed for the elevators. They hung off each other on the way up to their hotel room, Rin running kisses along Ai's neck, and making him giggle. A part of him felt a pang of envy for Sousuke.

Once inside the room, Ai pulled away from him, and wandered about. The room was sound-proofed, but they still had to make it look like they had gone up to 'rest'. Rin grinned, and tugged at the knot at his tie. He'd have a shower, and then head back downstairs in a bit, playing the part of a man who had left his lover in the hotel room after fucking him senseless. He stole a quick glance at Ai as he bent to retrieved his laptop, and once again apologized to Sousuke in his head before heading into the bathroom.

Ai would need to contact the Agency. He would handle updating them on their status. If Ai already had knowledge of Sousuke's failure, that would mean that he had already been in contact with them once downstairs. Rin allowed the hot water to wash over his shoulders, and down his back, closing his eyes so he could focus on forming something resembling a new plan.

There wasn't really a Plan B. They hadn't anticipated the data being moved. How had they been found out? Because they had to have been. Even if Rin, and Ai's cover were safe, they would only move the file if they thought it were compromised. Rin could only hope they hadn't taken it out of this building.

The casino they were playing in had a hand in darker business. That wasn't unlike them, owners liked having their fingers in multiple pies, or multiple sources of income. Trafficking wasn't uncommon, whether it be drugs, humans, or weapons, but this guy was a little unusual. Someone in this casino collected information. Politicians, major figureheads, celebrities, you name it. It was as though it were a hobby for this person. That was how they made their money: selling it to anyone who would buy. It was then used for blackmail, but the information collector never made these threats themselves. The latest file they were sent to retrieve contained personal information on another major figurehead. Rin wasn't given the details because it wasn't nessesary for him to know them.

After what he deemed an appropriate amount of time, Rin announced that he was going back downstairs. Ai didn't even look up from his laptop, mumbling a goodbye, but he looked seriously at Rin all of a sudden.

“Do you have a comm?” Ai said.

Rin smiled sheepishly. He hated wearing one, hated knowing that Ai would hear everything, but he did as he was told, and slid the small communicator into the collar of his shirt where it pinned to the inside. Ai slid an ear bud into his own ear, testing to ensure it worked. He gave Rin a thumbs up without a smile.

Rin poured himself a drink from the bar into a crystal glass, and left the room.

Stumbling a little, Rin wandered about. The drink in his hand would excuse his behaviour, at least he hoped.

Rin had an intimate understanding of the building, having studied maps, and layouts for countless hours. Even with all that information, he hadn't the slightest idea of where the data would have been moved. For all he knew it could be anywhere. He wandered about for a while, taking the elevator up and down. All the floors looked the same, endless rooms, and countless closed doors. When nothing came to him, Rin decided that downstairs was his better bet. At least there he could have a chance of gathering more information.

He downed his drink, leaving the glass on a table, and pushed the button for the elevator.

The casino was a bustle of activity, and noise. Slot machines whirred, dinged, and beeped. People laughed, and shouted from nearby tables, and waitresses weaved through it all carrying trays full of liquid stupidity. Rin sat down at one of the many bars scattered about the place, and resisted the temptation to become sucked into a bar game. The Agency wouldn't support gambling outside of the poker game.

Haruka scared the living daylights out of him. Rin registered someone take the seat beside him, but his attention was drawn towards a bit of drama over by the Blackjack table. When a comment was made much too close to his ear for comfort, Rin started, his heart leaping into his mouth, and with an embarrassing cry.

“Sorry.”

Haruka ordered a drink while Rin was trying to calm himself, taking deep breaths.

“Don't do that,” he said after a long while. “I'm too young to die of a heart attack.”

Haruka didn't respond, but the corners of his lips turned up. Rin began to wonder if he wore a poker face all the time.

A few more drinks later, and Rin got his answer. As they chatted Haruka hardly reacted, staring at Rin with that same bored expression. Not even the shouts of joy, or anger of the gamblers seemed to jar him.

“Rin?” Ai's voice sounded in his ear, making him falter in the middle of telling Haruka a story. He smiled, and sipped at his drink, saying that he had forgotten what it was he had been talking about.

“We found the data,” Ai continued. “It's in an office near the top floor. I'm sending you the details now. Good luck.”

Rin excused himself to the washroom, and tried not to appear too reproachful as he left. Despite that he knew he would have to cover for Sousuke, and get the data himself, a part of him had still been hoping to get laid.

His watch was one of those smart-things, but with a few extra twists. Although, he was still a little disappointed when he first learned that it didn't contain wire, or any other spy movie thing. The device functioned as a secure link between Ai's computer, and him. That was its only purpose.

Ai had sent him a part of the blueprint that he had studied religiously for so long. It detailed the location of the office, and Rin headed there at once. Through the casino, weaving around patrons, and waitresses alike. He was antsy to finish the job, and when he realized it, Rin stopped by the elevators to take a few deep breaths. This needed to be finished slowly, and carefully, just like everything he'd done before. They'd already failed once, and the owner was alerted to a presence that had caused them to move the data in the first place. If anything, Rin would have to be even more careful.

Inside the elevator Rin took even more time to get himself together, firmly ignoring a couple crammed in the elevator with him. The woman giggled at something whispered in her ear, glancing at Rin, but he didn't care.

Ai would already be in the process of leaving. He was seen with Rin, and if Rin got himself caught, they would shift their attention to Ai. If he left now, with his hair a little mussed, and a half-smirk on his face, people would just assume he was a hired companion like so many others in the hotel. So, Rin was on his own.

The office was guarded with a single guard near the top of the tower like Ai had said. The floor could still be accessed by the elevator without needing a security fob so it was natural that the guard frowned at him when Rin stumbled out onto the plush carpet, smacking into the opposite wall. Rin laughed, drawling out an excuse, and earning a sigh from the man as he stumbled towards him.

“Sir, you can't be here,” the guard said as Rin got close enough to strike him. He fell, nearly immediately to the ground, and Rin went to work at once.

The office had a security lock requiring a code. Rin turned back to his smartwatch, a smile cracking his lips as a second attachment showed. The combination, with love, from Ai. Rin was impressed.

Rin dragged the stupid guard inside, grunting as the heavy door kept banging into his rear-end. Backup would arrive soon when someone tried to check in with the guard so Rin rushed to the other end of the office, behind a solid oak desk. This wasn't a spy movie, and he found all the desk drawers empty. Swearing, he checked his watch again. Ai was good, but they didn't know where inside the office he had to look. He was truly on his own now.

The file could be anywhere. There were bookshelves lining the wall, plush couches, chairs, and even a small table. A safe could be anywhere, or it could even be stored in between the pages of a book. It was annoying, but it looked like Rin would have to search by hand. He sent a quick prayer that he would actually succeed, and got to work.

Of course, backup came, but not in the form he was expecting. Not even five minutes later, Rin heard faint footsteps on the carpet outside the door. Someone was running, but he didn't have time to react as the door was flung open. For the first time that night, Haruka didn't have that bored expression on his face, but Rin's stomach fell as he realized the circumstances. Well fuck, there went his lay.

At once, Haruka opened his mouth to speak into a comm on his sleeve when Rin rushed him before he could get a word out. If Haruka had been watching him all night, that explained why he was there so fast. If Rin could get him under control, he would have a few more minutes to look around before anyone else came. Best as he could tell, only Haruka knew he was here.

It was more than a little satisfying when there was a dull thud as Haruka's back slammed against the door, Rin's hands at his throat with the intention to kill. He willed Haruka to pass out, or die, but he gasped out as a blow landed on his middle. Before he could recover, Rin was being pushed back by a barrage of blows that left him stunned second only to the pain in his middle.

They fought using anything and everything at their disposal, clawing, scratching, biting, anything to wear the other down. Rin panted, resisting the urge to lean his hand against the book shelf behind him. It had recently been divested of all its books, Rin having thrown them at Haruka. His lip was split open, and he could feel a bruise swelling on his cheek. Haruka didn't look any better, his clothes rumpled, and the side of his neck oozing blood where Rin had scratched at him, a low move he knew, but this wasn't a spy movie.

“Just give up already,” Rin said in between laboured breaths. “Let the both of us go home.”

Haruka was either choosing not to answer him, or was too out of breath to be able to. Rin wiped away blood that he felt trying to make its way down his chin, wincing as his lip twinged. Among the fallen books, papers, and debris something caught his eye purely by luck. Rin's gaze shifted to a data stick on the floor. He had made it too obvious because Haruka spotted it too, his body tensing, and ready for Rin to make a move.

They watched each other warily for a moment. It really was a shame it had to be this way. Haruka was every bit his type...

Rin had the data stick in his hand, managing to be faster than Haruka at scooping it up. He made a bee-line for the door, fully knowing it was folly when he hadn't dealt with Haruka first, but it had been worth the try. The back of his shirt was grabbed, and he was yanked before he could get anywhere near it. Rin stumbled, growling in frustration as he tried to twist away from Haruka. He was thrown upon the desk, glad that their previous scuffles had knocked off the heavy nameplate, and other odds and ends.

“If you try to radio anyone, I'll kill you,” Rin wheezed, fighting the temptation to tilt his head back onto the desk to rest.

“Then, what do you propose we do?” Haruka's body was slouched where he stood, looking as though he were having trouble keeping on his feet. “We're at a standstill.”

Rin wanted to whine out his frustration, but he bit down on his lip, and swallowed instead.

Haruka huffed, his gaze suddenly hardening with a newfound resolve. “Give me the stick.”

Rin's grip tightened on the stick in his hand. “No.”

Haruka rushed him on the desk, placing a knee up on it, and leaning over Rin. If Rin weren't so exhausted he would have found their position funny. It resembled that of two children fighting over a toy. Rin strained, arching his back to keep his hand as far away from Haruka as possible, his other pressed against his chest while he struggled to get his legs under Haruka's body, and push him away. Unfortunately, Haruka had dropped his weight, forcing his torso down so Rin couldn't move. This gave Haruka the advantage of pinning Rin, but the disadvantage of not being able to move himself, lest Rin overtook him. So they soon realised they were stuck together, with their faces inches apart, and panting heavily.

Rin was bristling. For the last time, he was exhausted, and just wanted to go home. Perhaps that was what drove him to do crazy things, but he also figured he had nothing to lose. With the hand on Haruka's chest, Rin gripped his clothing for a little extra leverage, and leaned his head up. It wasn't much of a stretch to press his lips to Haruka's.

The plan had lacked planning, but he figured Haruka would likely pull away, thus granting Rin a few extra seconds to get the hell out of there. He had not anticipated Haruka kissing back, or what he would do if such a thing would occur. It seemed like it was an almost instinctive reaction for Haruka to lean into him, a small moan bubbling at the back of his throat, and Rin wasn't going to lie and say that he didn't echo the sound. That seemed to startle Haruka out of it, and he jerked his head back to stare at Rin.

“What are we doing?” Haruka still sounded out of breath, but Rin was no longer sure it was from their fight.

Rin didn't have an answer for him because he was just as clueless. Unconsciously, he tightened his fist around the data stick.

“I don't know,” he said.

Haruka's body pressed flush against his own was something Rin suddenly became keenly aware of. He was warm, and even through their layers of clothing, Rin could feel their pulses racing together. Haruka seemed to notice it too because he tensed above him, muscles going taut as the position of both their lower bodies came into realization.

“God dammit,” Haruka breathed, which seemed to be a decision-making statement because he kissed Rin again, but all hesitation was gone.

Haruka was aggressive, his tongue sliding past Rin's lips to swipe at his own, and before Rin could catch his breath, Haruka was pulling away. He gripped Rin's hair, forcing his head to the side so he could mouth at his neck while making Rin gasp. There was always something about being dominated that did it for him. Already Haruka was rocking against him, and Rin managed to get one of his legs around Haruka's waist, pulling him closer so he could arch with his rhythm.

“There isn't much time.”

Everything was moving too fast, making Rin's head spin. Haruka was fumbling with the button at his pants, letting loose a string of swears that shook Rin out of it. He slapped Haruka's hands away to do it himself. Seemingly satisfied, Haruka popped the button on his own pants. Rin didn't get a chance to look at his cock as Haruka was pushing him up the desk, and spreading his legs, scooting closer so his thighs were pressed against Rin's ass. There was a moment of panic where Rin was completely exposed, but Haruka leaned over him, putting his weight onto the arm still poised above Rin's head holding the data stick, and effectively pinning him. He groaned as Haruka lowered his hips again, his cock sliding against Rin's in a way that made him shudder.

They rutted like that for a moment, Haruka moving in lazy thrusts so as not to chafe. Rin hadn't known when his eyes fluttered closed, but slowly their movements became easier, wetter. He looked down in between them to see the both of them dripping precome, and Haruka taking care to spread it.

“Oh, fuck,” Rin groaned. He couldn't remember the last time he was this wet.

Haruka was thrusting against him urgently now, and Rin strained to meet him, rocking his hips up. A whimper tore past his lips because it wasn't enough. Haruka seemed to share that sentiment because he spit into his hand, and wrapped it around both their cocks.

“Stay still,” Haruka grunted as he started up a rhythm again.

Rin gasped. It was perfect, good so good. Haruka's hand kept their cocks lined up just perfectly with the right kind of pressure. His hips snapped up in a way that had Rin biting down on his lips because what he wouldn't give to have Haruka move like that inside him.

“Haruka. Haru – oh, fuck. Yes.” Rin could feel the pressure building inside him, and Haruka felt it too because his cock twitched against Rin's.

With a growl, Haruka yanked Rin's shirt up, exposing his chest as he rode him with abandon now, slick skin making lewd squishing sounds. Rin raised his free hand, grasping at something to anchor himself because he was going to come. His hand slid through something slippery, and it made Haruka hiss. The wound on the side of Haruka's neck from Rin's nails earlier was bleeding again, small drips falling onto Rin's chest. Maybe they were both masochists because they groaned out, and Haruka thrust against him a little harder.

Rin was the first to come, whimpering something unintelligible as his cock twitched. He was shuddering through the beginnings of his aftershocks when Haruka groaned, his thrusts losing their rhythm as his come splattered warm over Rin's chest, mixing pink with the little bit of blood there. With a shudder, Haruka rocked against him a few more times, drawing it out before stilling above him, eyes glazed and panting.

“Fuck,” Rin breathed, shivering as he started to come down. “That was – shit.”

Maybe it had something to do with finishing first, or maybe it was the weight of the data stick in his hand that jerked him back to reality. He internally apologized to Haruka before striking him with everything he had. Hitting a guy just after he had come was a low move, but Rin was only a little embarrassed with himself. Swearing, he pulled his shirt over the mess of come, and blood on his chest, tucking it back into his past. He straightened his hair, and cast one last look at Haruka who had slumped to the floor unconscious.

 

“You're a fucking asshole!” Ai shouted when he had got back with the data stick in hand. “Where do you get off getting off on the job, and with your comm wide open too? I had to listen to everything, and it wasn't okay.”

Rin brandished the stick in hand. “I got it, didn't I?”

“Fuck you. Dick.” Ai stormed off, past Sousuke who looked as though he didn't know if he should be angry, or amused.

After debrief, and a few other things, Rin was finally able to go rest. He had to shower first, and he slowly stripped off his clothes, wincing as he dried come and blood stuck to the inside of the shirt. Getting under the spray made him shiver, and he bit down on his lip as images of the night assaulted him. When was the last time he came so hard?

 

“Welcome back, Haru.” Makoto smiled at him from behind the bar. “How did it go?”

Haruka shrugged. He was in shit. Deep shit. He'd lost the data stick, but had found a folded paper on the inside of his jacket with a number hastily scribbled on it. At least when he fled the country he'd have a hookup. Maybe Rin would meet him at whatever sorry island he found himself on.

“You make a good bartender.” Haruka smiled. “You should consider becoming one.”

Makoto snorted even as he placed the polished glass on the rack above his head. “It doesn't suit me. It's too exhausting.”

Haruka sipped his drink, likely to be his last, and tipped it to Makoto. “It was nice working with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally have a new [tumblr](https://neonnawrites.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop by and say hello!


End file.
